Paper Moon - Soul Eater
by advonis
Summary: After defeating a kishin, Soul passed on without letting Maka know. Until she was granted to go back, to be reborn in a world with Soul by his little devil friend. Now she's born in a world with forgetting everything she remember, but her only mission is to find Soul and save him.{Soul x Maka/Shippings}


"I'm falling, through my shadows."

 _She flew through the lock like it was no problem, then, wrapping her bare arms around me, her warmth of her nude body pressed against me made me feel like I was saved, when actually we were both saving ourselves from insanity. She even ignored the vines following after her, the insanity trying to curl itself around us._

 _She was slipping, and slipping._

 _But I was her partner._

 _Whoever she was._

Sitting up quickly, I pressed my hand to my head, looking around to see if any crusty blood was curled against my arms like every other morning, but finding nothing, I stood up walking towards the living room, looking around the house. I yawned slightly, being tired and ignored that it was morning. I had to eat something, but school was in an hour, so I should rush, Kid and Black*Star must be waiting for me after all.

Walking to school, I looked around, the girl's staring at the three of us. Tsubaki, Patty and Liz were already in class, since they wait for us a lot. Entering the classroom was noisier than Blair meowing, and to remind myself, how did I end up with a cat in the first place? I sat down, leaning against my desk as I placed my feet on the desk, staring up, and shutting my eyes just to relax.

"Hey Soul," I heard Black*Star, "did you hear about the new girl coming to our school? Turns out she's a top student kid."

I shrugged, usually I don't care about kids coming to our school, since they ended up famous for the first week, and then their coolness ran out. Unlike me, I'm _super cool._ Better than Black*Star- or so I say.

Class began, and was paused in the middle of a lesson, Ms. Marie didn't mind, as she always enjoyed a small break, and that's when I noticed, a girl walking into the class. I stared at her, dirty blonde hair in pigtails on either side of her head, small figure, and emerald green eyes, she wore a classic uniform, unlike me I wear the cool stuff.

"Class, please pause and welcome Maka Albarn," Ms. Marie smiled, "she'll be joining us, as you may already know her father."

I coughed, almost choking. This girl must be bad news if she's related to Spirit, very bad news. He was one of the supply teachers, but hung around with the principle Death a lot, who turned out to be Kid's father.

The new girl just smiled and waved slightly, a bunch of people starting to crowd around her while she sat down at her new desk, back of the classroom. _Pfft, I never got to sit in the back.. So why her?_ I thought, looking back at my papers, nothing on it, like always, I was a failure in these subjects, only good thing I'm at is Basketball, and Gym, or P.E., whatever you may call it?

I walked out of the class, heading towards my locker to place my stuff away. I should see if the piano is being currently used.. although it isn't something I enjoy, maybe just a little try? See what it's like.

I walked to it, seeing that it wasn't used, I sat down on the wooden bench, playing my pale fingers against the keys, pressing down on one, I listened to the flat note, noticing I didn't know what to play, then I gently moved my fingers across, attempting to create my own sound of masterpiece, which was quite hard to admit, since I had no inspiration.

 **(Maka's P.O.V)**

I was new, who could blame me? I didn't plan on going to this school, but my mom wanted to move to a new place, and I didn't want to go, so I was stuck with my dad. Everyone was crowded around me, and I felt really strange about it, since I wasn't use to being a new person.

Humming slightly, I walked down the halls.

 _I'm falling,_

 _down into my shadow_

 _Grasping onto every breath,_

 _As I await the Deadly night._

That's when I heard something wonderful, the sound of a piano vibrating through my ears. Turning to the door where I heard the sound, I peeked in, seeing a pale boy, spiky white hair. That's when I knew who he was, someone everyone talked about in my class, the famous guy, Soul Evans.

His playing stopped, _shit.._ I thought, _he must have noticed me.._

"You play wonderfully…" I muttered, noticing I was probably flushed by the thought.

He smirked wide enough so I could see his sharp teeth, "thanks." he replied, standing up and walking past me, then stopping.

"You're _Maka, huh?"_

 **(Author's Note;**

 **Ahhh- hi guys, it's chirio-senpai here!**

 **so, who's enjoying the beginning part of the book? i think, i made them meet to fast, well.**

 **note really.**

 **and the song she was humming, was the Soul Eater's second OP, Papermoon.**

 **c; see you later guys!)**


End file.
